Barn cats
by Owlsight22
Summary: "I like meeting new cats! Whenever a new cat passes by the barn, they bring an entirely new lifestyle with them! I can't help but be fascinated!" Domino sighed. "Dandy, you're fascinated by everything."


**Cats**

Dandy - a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Domino - white tom with black patches and scar across his shoulder

Silver - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Patch - brown tom with white patches (Brother of Rain)

Rain - blue-grey she-cat (Sister of Patch)

 **…**

Dandy and Domino sat in the doorway of the barn as they watched Silver leave. "Bye Silver!" Dandy called. Silver turned. "Bye Dandy, bye Domino. Hopefully, we'll cross paths again one day." She waved her tail in farewell and padded into the forest.

"I like meeting new cats! Whenever a new cat passes by the barn, they bring an entirely new lifestyle with them! I can't help but be fascinated!" Domino sighed. "Dandy, you're fascinated by everything."

"I think she liked you." Dandy stated nudging him "No, besides I like… someone else." Domino looked away. "Really? Who?" Dandy was bouncing around, her eyes wide with excitement. "No one." "But you just said you like someone." "No, I didn't." He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Dandy tilted her head sideways in confusion. "I could have sworn you said… Look a bunny! I'm going to get you bunny!" She jumped up and raced after the bunny, following it until it made it to the safety of its burrow.

Domino shook his head and sighed. "She'd chase a bunny to the ends of the earth if she could." He walked into the barn and jumped into the loft. He curled up in his nest and drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

He was awoken by a voice. "Hello? Anyone there?" Domino stood up and padded to the edge of the loft. In the doorway stood two cats. One was brown with white patches the other blue-grey. "Hello! I'm Patch, and this is Rain. We hate to intrude but do you mind that we stay the night? It's pouring awful hard out there."

As Domino looked he could see that it was indeed pouring. He nodded. "Sure, we have some spare nests over there. He gestured with his tail. "Thanks." He went back to his nest and saw that Dandy was gone. Domino felt her nest and it was cold.

He started pacing, trying to remember if Dandy came up. He didn't think so. All of a sudden Dandy sprang up the steps. "Dandy! Where have you been!" "Hunting." "Oh… I thought something had happened to you." Domino felt his fur heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. Let's go to sleep." they curled up in their nests "You didn't catch anything?" "No," Dandy replied through a yawn. Domino nodded and laid down his head. After a few minutes, Dandy got out of her nest and climbed into his. "You don't mind, do you? I'm cold." He shook his head. "No, I don't mind." Dandy smiled and snuggled closer to him.

 **…**

Domino blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He stood and stretched, careful not to bother Dandy. As he jumped down the loft ladder, he noticed Patch and Rain out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning" He called "Good morning. We didn't catch your name last night." "It's Domino." Dandy jumped down from the loft and walked over. "Hi, I'm Dandy, What's your name?" "I'm Patch and this is my sister Rain. Thanks for letting us stay here." "Last night's rain was dreadful, wasn't it?" Rain added

"It was." Dandy agreed. "Are you hungry? We have plenty of mice." Rain hesitated "Maybe a little bit." Dandy smiled "I'd be happy to show you their favorite places to hide. This way." Dandy left with Rain following her. "You like her don't you." "What no... I don't like Dandy." "Ok. If you're so sure. But I saw the way you looked at her." Domino looked away.

Before he could say something Dandy and Rain came back. "Here." Dandy dropped a mouse next to Domino. "Thanks. but I'm not hungry." Seeing the Dandy's crestfallen face he added. "Maybe later. I'll save it."

...

"Bye Patch, Bye Rain!" "Bye Dandy, Bye Domino." "Rain liked you." "Dandy! Really?" He playfully nudged Dandy. "What?" Dandy smiled at him. Domino rolled his eyes and padded into the barn. All of a sudden Dandy was in front of him. "Domino... I have something to tell you..." "Yes?" Dandy looked at her paws. She mumbled something. "What?" "I like you!" "I like you too." "Maybe we could be mates?" Domino nuzzled her. "Of course."

 **TA DA!**

 **I don't know what I'm doing. I never do...**


End file.
